


12x20 Extended Scene

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode : s12e20, Extended Scene, Love Confessions, M/M, Prayer, Season/Series 12, Supportive Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Based on the promo for 12x20. A continuation of the scene envisioned by me, posted before airing.





	12x20 Extended Scene

Sam cradled the broken pieces of the Colt in his hands. “Do you think you can fix Cas?”

 

Dean gripped the back of the chair and sighed with a low growl. “I’ve snapped him out of this kind of crap before. I don’t know, Sam. The little hellspawn got his hooks in pretty deep. It ain’t like when Naomi scrambled his eggs. This…”

 

“I think it’s time to bring out the big guns, Dean.”

 

“The hell’s that supposed to mean?”

 

Sam ground his jaw while he collected his thoughts. “Cas said he loved you.”

 

Dean turned his back to his brother and pounded his fist into his palm. “He said he loved all of us.”

 

“He said it to you first. And as far as I know you never said it back.”

 

“He didn’t mean it like that.” Dean’s voice was harsh.

 

“Damnit, Dean. Could you pull your head out of your ass for one second? Everything Cas does is for you. It always has been. The greater good? The greater good is keeping you alive even if it means he might die. He’s in love with you.” Sam paused. “And I think you are too.”

 

Dean spun around and slammed both hands on the table hard enough to startle Sam. “What the hell does that even matter? Huh? You saw what happened to Ishim. Cas can’t love me. He’s got enough problems.”

 

“I didn't hear a denial.”

 

“Screw you, Sam! You think this is some fairy tale where the Prince declares his undying love to the Princess and they live happily ever after? Miserable bastard like us don’t get fairy tales. We get horror and more misery.”

 

“Dean...if it’s right there in front of you just take it. Take it and run with it. It might be your only shot at getting Cas back.” Sam stood to reach for his brother but Dean recoiled. “Is it because he’s a guy? Because that doesn't matter to me.”

 

“Cassie, Lisa, Ben, Charlie, Bobby...bad things happen to people I care about.”

 

“The word is ‘love', Dean.” Sam said gently.

 

Dean retreated to his room.

 

***

 

He sat on the edge of his bed. He held his phone, thumbing over the contact in the screen. He tossed it to the side. Cas wouldn't answer him anyway.

 

He folded his hands between his knees and bowed his head. “I know you can hear me, Cas. At least some part of you is still hardwired for that. I um...I don’t know what Rosemary’s baby did to you, but you can still come back from this. It wasn't  _ you. _ Come on, nobody knows you better than me.

 

“What you said, when you were gonna die...I didn’t wanna believe it meant...that it was meant for me. I...I didn't say it back and I’m sorry. But I do, Cas. You gotta know that. You gotta feel it in your heart or soul or grace. It’s  _ me _ here. You want me to say it? I l-love you. I love you, Castiel, wavelength of celestial intent. I need you. I need you to come back to me. We’re in this together. We always have been. Please...just come  _ home _ .”

  
Dean let the tear roll down his cheek.  _ Just come home. _


End file.
